Argue With Cruz
Argue With Cruz is a Commercial Cars 3 In theaters June 16. Aired * Commercial First Aired: June 1, 2017 * Commercial Last Aired: November 29, 2017 Voice Actors * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez * John Ratzenberger as Mack * Voice of VO as Steve Tom Transcript (Scene: Night - Mack drives along) Female Report: (on TV) Fans here at Thunder Hollow still buzzing over tonight’s unexpected appearance of Lightning McQueen! Miss Fritter: (on TV) He was always been my favorite! My garage is filled with head to toe in 95 posters. (Lightning stares at Cruz and the Thunder Hollow Trophy) Cruz Ramirez: So, trophy's kinda nice. Don't you think? (Lightning just stares) Cruz Ramirez: I mean, I know you got a million of them, so you would know. Lightning McQueen: (enraged) Stop! Just stop! Okay, Cruz? You don't even know. You don't even have one clue! Cruz Ramirez: Hey! I was just trying to — Lightning McQueen: Do you know what happens if I lose this race?! Every mile of this trip was to get me faster than Jackson Storm. Faster! I start off getting nowhere for a week, on a simulator! I lose a whole day with you on Fireball Beach! And then, I waste tonight in the crosshairs of Miss Fritter! I'm stuck in the same speed I was a month ago! I can't get any faster, because I'm too busy TAKING CARE OF MY TRAINER!!! This is my last chance, Cruz! Last! Final! Finito! If I lose, I will get to do this again! If you were a racer, you'd know what I'm talking about! But you're not! So you don't! (Because Lightning was very enraged and angry, he accidentally knocks the Thunder Hollow trophy and caused it to fall and break) Cruz Ramirez: (gasps and gets angry) Mack, pull over! Mack: What, now? Cruz Ramirez: NOW! (She presses the buttons and opens the door with sparks flewing) Mack: Okay! I'm pulling over! I'm pulling over! (She leaves the trailer) Cruz Ramirez: Ask me if I dreamed of being a trainer, Mr McQueen, go ahead! Ask me if I got up, in the dark, to run laps before school every day! Ask me if I saved every penny to buy a ticket to the races when they came to town. Ask me if I did that so that I could be a trainer someday. Ask me. Lightning McQueen: Did you... Cruz Ramirez: NO! I wanted to become a racer forever! Because of you! I used to watch you on TV, flying through the air. You seemed so... fearless. Dream small, Cruz. That’s what my family used to say. Dream small, or not at all. They were just trying to protect me. But I was the fastest kid in town, and I was gonna prove them wrong. That I didn’t belong. The other racers looked nothing like me, they… they were bigger, and stronger and so… confident. And when they started their engines, that was it. I knew I’d never be a racer. I just left. It was my one shot, and I didn't take it. looks down while Lightning looks extremely remorseful Cruz Ramirez: Yeah, so, I'm gonna head back to the training center. I think we both know it's for the best. (turns to drive away, but then turns to him) But can I ask you something? What was it like for you? When you showed up to your first race. How did you know you could do it? Lightning McQueen: I don't know. I guess I just never thought that I couldn't. Cruz Ramirez: I wish I knew what that felt like. Good luck, Mr. McQueen. (drives away) Lightning McQueen: Cruz. Cruz, wait. (But Cruz has already disappeared) Lightning McQueen: (sighs) VO: As long as McQueen Argue With Cruz, you can count on GEICO saving folks money. (Logo: GEICO) (Text: or contract your local office) VO: Fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance. (Cut to: Movie Title) VO: See Disney Pixar Cars 3 In Theaters June 16 Rated G. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:Disney ADS Category:Pixar ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars 3 ADS Category:You can count on GEICO